


The key to his cage

by Thecaged_bird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecaged_bird/pseuds/Thecaged_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmeralda was just a hunter until the devil took a liking to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hunt

Run,that's all my mind was thinking,but damn why did I have to take this case. I should have known I couldn't handle this case, not without them. Dean, Sam, Cas I need your help I thought.

I meet them a couple weeks when my cousin jo and aunt Ellen died. After that, thing became a mess, lucifer for one, when I meet him, he had this weird look on his face before going back to to doing the ritual, in which Sam and dean tried stopped him, key word tried.

My name is Esmeralda or Essie jones, I am 5'4" long black hair, pale skin, I'm not stick skinny but I'm not fat either I have curves. So now the problem at hand, a motherfucking demon was chasing me. I look at the car driving up, when it comes closer I see it's the impala.

"Get in the fucking car you look like shit". Deans gruff voice shouts, not needing to be told twice, I hop into the car. "step on it" I shout my voice still shaken.

When we finally got out of killing distance, dean started ranting. "What the hell were you thinking Esmeralda!".

Shit he's using my full name, now I'm a goner.

"Nothing" I mutter.

"Damn right nothing, you left us a note saying where you were going to be and, if you were not back in two days go looking! Essi don't do that to us again that's a fucking demon not a ghost. A demon for Christ sake, Lucifers creation!". Even the mention of his name gave me shivers.

"I'm sorry dean I was just... I had gotten an anonymous call from someone saying ad demon was killing humans, in Pennsylvania". I tell him quietly while still trying not to get dean even more pissed.

"Dean I think Essie has had enough yelling, she is hurt pretty bad let's stop at the motel and get her healed up", Sam finally speaks up.

30 minutes later dean pulls into the shandy motel. Leaving Sam and I in the car while dean gets the room. Silence nothing but crickets making that horrible noise.

"I'm sorry" I mutter to Sam, he opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by dean throwing keys at him "209".

Sam and I get out of the car and grab our bags. As soon as we do dean hops into the car and drives to the nearest bar and is probably gonna end up with a hooker or some slut around him, so he can get laid. 

"Essie, it's going to hurt a bit some of these cuts need to be cleaned". I nod and shut my eyes tightly.

"Son of a bitch" I Yelp as the alcohol touches my wounds.

After all the pain the cuts were cleaned. So I change into sweats and stank and dash for the bed. One Winchester is gonna get the floor. 

I close my eyes and before I know it I'm passed out

 

 

Lucifer POV

"YOU WHAT" I shout with rage at the pathetic demon.

"I'm sorry sir, we had gotten a young girl to call her and tell her demons were lose. She had gotten away and killed 3 demons in doing so". The demon bastard said smug fully. I punch the living shit out of him knocking him the ground.

"Here's the thing you fucking hurt her, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you. Now I want you to go back there and try again or the next time you won't be seeing the light of day. Do I make myself clear?" I screamed

"Y-yes sir" he whimpers, scampering away like a dog who just got his ass kick by his master.


	2. Where am I?

Esmeralda POV 

I wake up in a soft bed with a really soft pillow, I open one eye to see a room that doesn't even look like the motel bedroom. I close my eyes then open them, wait this is not the motel room and Dean, Sam probably didn't switch rooms. I slowly get up and off the bed, and look around till I spot a chair. Making my way to the chair that has a fresh pair of clothes.

Changing out of my out clothes I put on the blue flannel and black tights along with the combat boots. I look in the mirror, okay I look good. I walk to one of the doors and open it, bathroom well that's good but not the right door I was looking for. Opening the second door, was like I won jackpot on a lottery ticket. The exit, finally I can bust outta here, so rushing out the door and down the hall. 

I crashed into a wall oh wait just kidding a fucking buff ass demon." Tsk tsk little birdie you shouldn't have left that room, now your in for it. The tall dark brute says with a lustfull grin.

"Not on my watch you pig" I say as I kick him in the manhood. When I hear his groans of pain, I know it's time to take off. I run down a hall with only one door at the end, begging me to enter and hide there. So I ran into the room closing the doors behind me. Only to see a man with black hair, wearing a nice suit, and a tall girl with dark brown hair and eyes as brown as trees, wearing her hair down in waves, a tank and skinny jeans along with a floral sweater.

"We'll just barge in why don't you" the man says with a thick British accent that could bring any girl to her knees well except for this one.

The girl walked up to me "don't mind Crowley, he is just upset when I don't give him, his way, I'm mickey". She smiles, finally someone normal, "you aren't a demon are you"? I question obviously hesitate.

"No no babes I'm not just a hunter, well before I fell in Love with that Buffon" she laughs.

"Darling I am not Buffon" Crowley shouts clearly annoyed.

 

She drags me off to god knows where. When she opens the door it so fucking bad-ass, blades, and guns hanging on the walls.

"So how old are you?" She asks with a bright smile, "22" I reply, as she hands me a Coke. "What about you?" I question curiously, "same as you", she answers.

"So why am I here?" I ask her hoping it's not for some blood ritual.

"Honey no one here is going to do a ritual on you, but... Lucifer has taken a liking towards you". She says sounding a bit hesitant on telling me.

"Wait lucifer, as in big hot shit better watch out lucifer". I puff out my chest trying to prove a point, she nods trying not to laugh by my impersonation of the devil.

"Why me I'm not anything special I hunt demons and supernatural things like that". I mean he really is hot but he could have a fucking goddess.

SAMs POV 

I call for Essie only to hear nothing but silence, I shout her name again silence. I walk to her bed and this time I see a note. " we have your pretty girl... Well she's not your girl anymore she Lucifers now".

"Fuck" I shout , my best friend, the Only person that has a good conversation with. She's gone, all because of him all Lucifers fault.

Esmeralda POV 

Mickey walks me back to my room. " hey cheer up, luck really likes you, he would never harm you" she says as she leaves

I walk around the navy blue room which I had woken up in. Opening the closet door I saw that there were girls clothes on one side and men's on the other. I take one of the men's shirts and change into it, The shirt fell to mid thigh.

" I see my clothes look good on you, kitten". I hear a smooth yet slightly charming voice say, making me jump and turn around.

"Lucifer" I say, a bit scared for what might happen.

"Bingo, babe" he says with a smirk.


	3. Lucifer?

I start walking closer toward him, " why did you kidnap me?" I question with an uncertainty.

"Because you interested me, kitten".

"Bullshit, and quit calling me kitten". I get frustrated and take another step towards him. "Well if you must know when I first saw you I thou ehh kill her just to get back at Dean and Sam, but then as I got to know you"... I cut him off. 

"So your saying that you have been stalking me"?

"Well in a way yes and no. We have meet and talked before only difference is I was dressed up as a different person".

Well that's sweet and tad bit disturbing, but I'm not going to admit that to him, "why didn't you talk to me with no disguise"? I ask.

"Don't you think hunters wouldn't recognize me, besides you could have hurt me", He mutters the last part.

"I'm not like Sam or Dean I wouldn't try to hurt you, you haven't tried to sacrifice me", I try to convince him.

"I wouldn't try to kill you, you seem so nice" I say taking a step forward but this time having a different plan in mind. Wrapping my arms around his neck, standing on my tippey toes. I feel his whole body tense against mine, then slowly soften and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Thank you", he whispers in my ear, while holding me tight, I smile my head resting against his chest.

"Kitten", he mutters, "let's get you to bed its close to midnight", I nod my head.

LUCIFERS POV

I finally had her the love of my life, I may have known her for only a month but I feel like I have known her for my entire life. I look at her sleeping form, snuggling into my chest. Kissing her forehead, I get up from the bed.

"Lucifer give Esmeralda back to Sam and Dean", Oh great castiel.

" I will but on one condition I get to see her as much as I please", I say with a smug face plastered on.

Cas nods knowing it's the only way to get Essie back, " okay give me a second", I tell him.

Esmeralda POV 

I feel someone shaking me, my eyes flutter open. " kitten, I'm letting you go back to Sam and Dean, I'm allowed to visit you any time I please". 

" thank you luci", I hug him.

" promise me you won't get hurt on any hunting jobs", he begs me while holding me closely. 

"Of course luci, I promise".

"Good"

"Time to go" I hear cas's voice interrupt our moment.

Getting off the bed, I walk over to castiel, taking his arm we zap to the motel. I see Sam and Dean bantering over something, probably pie, so to scare them I go behind them.

"Whatcha doing" I ask.

"Looking for where lucifer is keeping Essie" I snicker.

"Wait Essie"? They both jump and give me bear hugs.

"In the flesh" I laugh 

"Where's lucifer? We thought he kidnapped you to do some blood moon ritual".

After every question which I didn't have a chance to answer, cas explains everything to them.

"Hey guys I'm going out, I'm really fucking hungry" I shout at them, only to get an okay and bring me some pie.

I take a quick walk to the nearest café. "What would you like sweetheart", the old lady smiles warmly at me.

"A apple pie and a blueberry pie with a Coke" I reply.

Luci I wish you where here, I think.

"Here's your food enjoy", she places the pies down in front of me along with the Coke.

"Is this seat taken", I hear his smooth voice, I look up.

"Have a seat luci" I smile.


	4. Cell phones

Silence again with the silence. I look up admiring luci, his face , his dirty blonde hair.

"Kitten pay attention to me" he whines.

"Shut up" I giggle, which makes him pout at me.

"She said shut up to me" he mutters to himself. "So let's walk in the park",I say overly excited.

"Anything for you, love", he leans over and kisses my cheek. "Check please" I shout still blushing.

As we walk out of the dinner my phone blast can I tell you something by Kansas. "Turning to grab my phone I hear "yellow Esmeralda's phone", as I see luci with my phone.

"Oh hi Sammy, yeah she is fine slow reflexes that's all, yeah got her phone first"."Give me the phone back", I say as I am Jumping up and down to get my phone back.

"Sorry sweetie the big boys are talking", I glare at him. 

"Okay will do, so is that a no about the body thing"? 

"Fineeee" luci whines, finally hanging up.

"Come on kitten, let's go to the park" he grabs my hand

Walking in the park is really peaceful, hounding hands with the devil.

Breaking me from my thoughts, "babe look how beautiful the sunset is".

"Woah" I roll my eyes, never been one for sunsets.

"Esmeralda, I love you, I know we have only known each other for a couple days".

I giggle, which earns me a glare, "well technically a couple weeks considering, we meet a couple weeks ago".

Lucifer rolls his eyes "my point is, I really like you, I really am bad at this, will you be my girlfriend"?

That's when a fucking demon decides to show up, wait let me rephrase the demon I hit in his groin, decides to show up.

"Bitch I finally found you", the demon growls.

"What did you just call her" luci says with anger seeping through but with a calm composure, which makes him all the more scary.

The demon didn't seem fazed by him though.

"A bitch, a whore", the demon laughed.

"Turn around Esmeralda", this is probably bad he rarely calls me by my full name. So I do as I am told, as soon as I do I hear the snap of fingers and a splat.

"It's okay kitten, you can turn around now", when I do there is no evidence of the demon.

"W-what did you do" I manage to to get out.

"He insulted you, so I killed him" luci says with the calmest look.

"That doesn't mean you should have killed him"

"They are just demons"

It was his true colours even if he wasn't ever going to bring harm to me, he still could lose his temper. I don't know when I started crying, but tears where just flowing out of me. I feel his soft yet strong hands wipe the tears away pulling me into a hug, my head rested against his chest.

"Don't cry,I promise I will never harm you in anyway".

I nod my head "okay".

"Now let's go back to the motel"

Luci takes my hand and zaps us back to the motel.

"So about the question earlier" luci looks down at me. "Yes", as soon as those words leave my mouth, it's like magic to his ears.

Picking me up he spins me around, while giving me feather kisses.


	5. Back to hell

"If you want you can visit me in hell anytime" luci says before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I will but you sir have work in Hell". Wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him down to me and kiss him on the lips, for who knows how long we share the kiss.

"Woah" luci smile, damn that was our first kiss together.

"Well, love to stay and kiss you some more, but there are demons that need to be tourchered" he say with a hint of red on his face before zapping out of here.

I turn around to see Dean standing there whistling, " you guys at it like a bunch of rabbits".

I gasped, no not because of what Dean said but because we haven't even done the deed, "we haven't even fucked".

Dean raises his hands "I'm surprised, shocked in fact", he laughs.

"Leave her alone Dean and get packing we have to head out tonight" Sam says to Dean.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, anyway Essie we are going on a hunting trip, no you are not coming",nhe read my mind.

"Why not? I'm just as good as you" I whine.

"There's no need for you to go and get yourself hurt, we just fixed you up" Dean replies oh so curtly.

"Okay okay stay safe don't let whatever it is hurt you", I put on a small smile even though I really want to go.

A little while later I hear the shrill of where's my pie, laughing I eat the last spoonful of the pie.

After they left, I got really bored so I decided to pack my bags and see luci down in hell.

I got out everything I need to summon lucifer. After I completed the summoning ritual I waited.

"All you had to do was say luci I want and need you" I hear him purr, I Yelp.

"You scared me" I shout at him while holding my chest, he's rolling on the floor laughing.

"Alright you got your bags right kitten?" 

I nod my head.

"Let's go" luci says before zapping us to hell.

 

"Okay this is our room unless of course you don't want to share I can always get another bedroom prepared if you want to be separate", I flop on the bed.

"No way I definitely want to share" I wink at him.


	6. The movies

"Okay well I have to go torched some demons and somewhat annoy Crowley", he explains before kissing me on the cheek and leaving".

"What to do, what to do" I mutter to myself as I walk to the closet.

I slip out of my tank and jeans and put on a green flannel and black tights and gray vans.

"Hey girlie" I scream.

"Nice to see you too" Mickey says with sarcasm licking in her voice.

"You scared me".

"Of course I did I'm a ninja" she says making ninja motions 

"Darling" I hear Crowley call out in the distance

"Quick hide me" I shove her into my closet and close the doors.

"Have you seen Mickey, she ran off"

"I think she got a demon to take her out of hell and took you car and left for the winchesters" 

"The winchesters I should have known", he says walking out of my room,"your welcome" I shout.

"Great thanks for that he has been so clingy for these past few days 

I nod "yeah can't relate",we laugh.

 

"Hey lets actually steal his car and go see a movie with his credit card" she says.

"Okay let's go".

Getting a demon to take us out of hell was easy, once we did that we took his sports car, and we headed to see a scary movie.  
Rack   
"Come on chicken", Mickey shouts getting popcorn and drinks, shaking my head I walk over to her.

"Please don't make me" I whine.

"Now your acting like lucifer, you have been hanging around him to much" she laughs.

"Oh has she now" we both slowly turn around to see Crowley and lucifer, standing there arms crossed.

"You really should know that I can track you by now" Crowley states.

Mickey laughs nervously "well you see let's watch this movie and talk about it later".

"Fine darling" Crowley grabs her hand and they go in.

I walk to luci, "you know I had to take off work for you" he explains, I have a nervous smile on my face.

"Well we should probably head in before the movie starts" I sa, he sighs and leans in whispering "you owe me". He then straightens up and walks toward where the movie is being played.

"Hey you can't do that and leave me standing" I yell at him.

I run towards him and jump on his back. "You want me to carry you" he laughs.

I nod my head, " yeah carry me".

 

When we sat down at our seats the movie had already started. So I rest my head on luci'us shoulder.

When I feel shaking, I realize that I slept through the entire movie.

"Essie honey time to go," I feel light kisses on my lips. My eyes still closed I pull luci down smashing my lips on his, we share a passionate yet slightly heated kiss.

When we pull away, it's to catch our breath. "Babe I want to do you right here right now, but I know your not ready", he mutters.

"Thank you" I kiss him on the cheek.

"Lets head back to hell kitten" picking me up and zapping us to the bedroom, he lays me down on the bed and starts to walk away when I grab his shirt. "Stay please I don't wanna be alone".

"Anything for you love"

" I love you" I say into his chest

"I love you too" he kisses my forehead.


End file.
